dcfandomcom-20200222-history
National Comics Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Mike O'Neil Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Charles Nicholas | StoryTitle3 = Kid Patrol: ”Airplane Trip” | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Suzy ** Sunshine ** Porky ** Teddy Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker4_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle4 = Prop Powers: “The Movie Crew Spies” | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lank loomis Antagonists: * unnamed movie director * Vera * other spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Kid Dixon: “The Kidnapping” | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * B. Galsworthy "Bottle" Topps, Dixon's Manager Antagonists: * Goldy * other kidnappers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker7_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle7 = Jack and Jill: “The Department Store Arsonists” | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Jack Doe * Jill Doe Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker9_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle9 = Pen Miller: “The Subway Pickpockets” | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lefty ** his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker10_1 = Reed Crandall | StoryTitle10 = Paul Bunyan: “The Red Dog Fire” | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Three renegade Indians Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * unnamed storekeeper * unnamed mine foreman Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Agor, spider god * Nang Tu, spider priestess * Spider priests Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Katmandu ** Forbidden Temple of the Man-Eating Spider * London Items: * Merlin's Magic Cloak * All-Seeing Eye Vehicles: * small airplane | Appearing8 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Paul Darrow Antagonists: * Richards * Velez * Oraccos Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Wizard Ward * Snatch McGatt Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of National Comics were: ** Windy Breeze: “Wanted: Large Size Hurricane”, by Jack Cole ** Cyclone Cupid: “He Ain't Stupid”, by Gill Fox ** Stars and Stripes (text story), by Toni Blum ** Miss Winky, by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * National Comics #13 July 1941, entire issue }}